Life Outside the Arrow
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: There were times where Oliver didn't need to act as the CEO or save the city. In those moments, he somehow always found himself with Felicity and learns about who she is outside of what he already knows. Olicity oneshots
1. Chapter 1

Life Outside the Arrow

Summary: There_ were those few moments where Oliver didn't need to act as CEO or save the city and in those rare moments, he somehow always managed to bump into Felicity and get a glimpse into what her life is like outside of what they do._

* * *

The first time Oliver bumped into Felicity on their rare days off, he is at the park. He's wandering around lost in thought before he heard her laughter. Looking over to his left, he spots the small stage that is used for productions in the park. Walking closer, he sees Felicity standing in front of the stage while a small group of children stand on it.

"Alright, let's try this again," Felicity says. She raises her left hand and music floats from the speakers. Oliver watches in awe as the children begin to sing, following along to whatever Felicity is instructing him to do. It suddenly occurred to Oliver that he had never seen Felicity outside of work, and that included her work for the arrow. He had also never seen her in such casual clothing. Felicity, still with her back to him, was standing there in a pair of jeans and a black singlet. Her hair was piled messily on top of her head and there were no signs of technology near her hands. It was very casual and so very different to what he was used to seeing her in. As he continued to watch, a smile threatened to make its way across his face as he saw Felicity bump hips with a man who walked past her.

"Keep that up and I'll tell mom," the man said. Felicity turned to him and grinned.

"What's the point in doing this with my brother if I can't annoy you like sisters are supposed to?" Felicity shot back.

"To be fair, you pushed me into doing this. Threatened me actually."

"You're the one that put the idea out in the first place! Now make yourself useful and stop distracting me," Felicity said, turning back to the kids on stage.

Oliver didn't know how long he had been standing there but suddenly everyone was finishing for the afternoon. He watched as Felicity instructed the kids on what they had to do before one of the kids spotted him. The little girl immediately tugged on Felicity's arm.

"Felicity?"

"Yes Kate?" Felicity asked, crouching down to be at her eye level. Kate pointed a finger in Oliver's direction and a small onset of panic crept in as he realised he couldn't leave without her knowing he was there.

"Why is that man staring at us?"

"What?" Felicity said, standing up and turning to look in the direction Kate was pointing at. A look of surprised crossed her face as she recognised Oliver standing there. "Oh he's just a friend on mine," she managed to answer. Turning back to the kids, she clapped her hands in front of her. "Okay, that's enough for today. Remember to keep practicing your songs and tell your parents to bring your costumes in next week alright?"

"Bye Felicity!" the kids screamed out once they were dismissed. Felicity waved and brought her gaze over to Oliver's once more. She mouthed one minute before heading towards her brother.

"Ready to leave?" he asked.

"Actually," Felicity started and her brother narrowed his eyes.

"Does this have anything to do with a certain billionaire waiting over there?"

"Look, I'm as surprised as you are to see him here and I've never actually seen him outside of work so I want to know what he's doing here and-" Felicity was cut off as her brother placed a hand over her mouth.

"Don't worry, I get it," he said. "I know you both don't have very many friends apart from each other. I'll tell mom you'll be late."

"Thank you Drew," Felicity said with a grateful smile. Grabbing her things, she pressed a kiss to Drew's cheek before walking towards Oliver.

* * *

Oliver smiled as Felicity made her way over to him.

"Hi," he said once she was close enough.

"Hi," Felicity replied with a bright smile. "What are you doing here?"

Oliver laughed at Felicity's antics, cutting straight to the point.

"I was just taking a walk when I happened upon here. I heard your voice and decided to stick around to see what you were up to," Oliver answered.

"You were just taking a walk?" Felicity teased as the two began to move down the path.

"It's been known to happen every once in a while," Oliver stated in the same tone as Felicity.

"Is this a trick or are you actually having a bit of fun right now?" Felicity questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Is it such a surprise?"

"Well yes, considering you are usually all broody and growly and," Felicity made hand gestures to get her point across and Oliver couldn't help but laugh. "Not that I don't think you can have fun or be happy because I'm sure you can. It's just that I've never really seen it and I would like to one day and I don't mean you have to be with me to have fun. You can have fun with whoever you want to because it's totally up to you and you really need to stop me," Felicity continued to ramble until Oliver placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I haven't had a lot of chances to just have fun in life ever since I got back so I'm a little bit rusty," Oliver said softly and Felicity gazed up at him.

"Well you've come to the right place," Felicity said and she hesitated a moment before looping her arm through Oliver's. "I always know how to have fun and you Mr Queen, are going to have fun today. Today we aren't a CEO or an EA. We're just going to be Oliver and Felicity, two friends having a good time alright?"

"Sounds like a plan," Oliver said with a smile. Felicity returned the smile and didn't remove her arm as she lead them to the centre of the park.

Time passed by very quickly as Oliver and Felicity kept themselves amused. Felicity and Oliver spent the afternoon talking and laughing. Oliver hadn't felt this lighthearted in a long time and he found that he missed it. Currently, he and Felicity were standing on the shore of the lake in the middle of the park racing boats. Felicity, Oliver found, was quite competitive when he suggested a race. His antics to distract her had failed and Felicity had stepped away from him to ensure he couldn't make her lose once again. His attempts had all been for nothing though as Felicity had won by a mile.

"Take that!" Felicity yelled, pumping her fist in the air.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," Oliver said. He placed the two boats and controllers back at the hut and Felicity announced it was time to get some food.

They found a small cafe and sat down at a setting outside.

"I can't believe how hungry I am," Felicity said.

"Thank you Felicity," Oliver said. Felicity tilted her head.

"What for?"

"For today. I forgot that I could have fun and you've shown me today that it's possible for me."

"Everyone deserves to have fun Oliver. Even you," Felicity said softly, reaching out and placing her hand atop of his. Their waiter arrived at that moment and topic moved onwards to lighter things after their orders had been given.

"This is nice," Felicity said quietly after a silence had settled between them.

"What is?" Oliver asked.

"This," Felicity said after a pause. "Doing things with you outside of work." Oliver watched a small flush began to flood Felicity's cheeks. She sighed before looking up at him. "I don't have many friends around that I can do this sort of thing with," she admitted.

"Me either," Oliver said quickly. "It is nice."

"I know you said thank you for today, but Oliver, thank you for being my friend," Felicity said and Oliver could see and feel the weight from her words. It was his turn now to reach out and place his hand on hers. No words were said and Felicity squirmed a little at the silence, and decided to break it the only way she knew how.

"So is this the point where we start making pinky promises and friendship bracelets for one another?" she asked and Oliver's laughter told her that her words had the desired effect.

"As long as it's green," he said with a wink and Felicity placed a finger on her chin.

"Be careful Queen, there are many different shades of green I could choose from here,"

"I trust you," Oliver said with a wink and Felicity smirked at him.

"Alright then."

* * *

Two weeks later, Oliver watched as Felicity walked into the lair with a grin on her face.

"What's got you so happy?" he asked. Felicity came to a stop in front of him and held out her hand. Sitting her palm was a fluro green friendship bracelet.

"I warned you," Felicity said, dropping it into his hand and walking away.

* * *

So this is a new little project that I hope you will like :) I'm not sure how long it's going to be yet but the rest shall come along every now again around my assignments and exams.

Enjoy.


	2. Dancing

**_Dancing_**

_Oliver and Felicity run into each other after the ballet. How they ended up dancing in the garden's they aren't sure but they do know that they don't want it to end. _

* * *

The winter chill seeped through Oliver's jacket as he waited with Thea outside of the theatre. Thea was standing with him and looked every bit the beautiful woman she was becoming. As a belated birthday present for Thea, Oliver had decided to treat her to a night at the ballet that was currently touring. Swan Lake had been one of Thea's favourite stories as a child and when Oliver saw the opportunity for her to see it live, there was no hesitation as the tickets were bought.

Thea was giddy with excitement as they were lead to their seats and at one point, Oliver was sure that he caught a glance of familiar blonde hair weaving through the crowd. Shaking his head, Oliver sat down next to Thea. Despite never having been relatively interested in the ballet before, Oliver found himself enjoying himself and even he had to admit that the production was impressive. He became so engrossed in the show that when the curtain fell at the end of the show Oliver had to blink to get his bearings back. Thea threw herself into his arms as soon as they stood up.

"Thank you so much Ollie! That was incredible and the best present you have ever bought me!" Thea said as she stood back and smoothed down her dress. Oliver laughed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Speedy," he replied. He offered his elbow out to Thea who then took it with a grin and they began to make their way out of the theatre. The journey proved to be slow due to the crowds but neither were in a hurry to leave straight away.

It was then that Oliver once again caught a glimpse of the blonde hair right before the person bumped into them. Oliver's hand shot out to steady the person and as soon as his hands fell to their waist, his eyes looked up in recognition. There standing in front of him was Felicity.

"Felicity?" he said, gaining her attention. Felicity stopped trying to steady herself, not realising that she was now counting on Oliver to hold her up, and shot surprised eyes up at Oliver.

"Oliver," she breathed out. Oliver smiled as he straightened her up and Felicity blushed as Oliver took his hands away from her. "Fancy seeing you here."

"It was a birthday present for Thea," Oliver explained, looking over at where Thea was staring at them. Felicity turned to her and her mouth dropped open.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm totally interrupting your night right now so I will just leave you to it," Felicity said quickly as she took a few steps backwards. Luck wasn't on her side as she tripped on the small train of her dress and began to fall. Oliver was quick to move, catching her once again before she fell down completely.

"You alright?" Oliver asked once he had her steady on her feet again. Felicity nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment.

"Don't you work for my brother?" Thea asked suddenly and both Oliver and Felicity's eyes cut over to her.

"Yes," Felicity answered immediately. "Which makes this whole thing really awkward and inappropriate doesn't it?"

"Felicity is also a friend Thea," Oliver said softly. Thea watched as Felicity head snapped to look at Oliver's. She suddenly became very intrigued as she continued to watch them. Instead of the blush that Thea expected to take over Felicity's face at Oliver's statement, a soft smile came about instead.

"Are you doing anything right now Felicity?" Thea asked, an idea forming in her head. Felicity turned to look at her.

"Umm no. Why do you ask?"

"We were going to go and get milkshakes at the diner across the road," Thea explained. Oliver's eyes narrowed, wondering what his sister was up to. "Would you like to join us?"

"I don't want to interrupt…" Felicity trailed off looking to Oliver for help. Oliver smiled and offered his arm out to her.

"You wouldn't be interrupting Felicity," Oliver said. He could see that he was winning her over. "Please?" Felicity sighed and looped her arm through Oliver's. Both missed the grin Thea was wearing as she took Oliver's other arm and together the trio made their way out.

"You play dirty," Felicity mumbled under her breath once they were outside. She shivered as the winter chill hit her bare arms. Oliver reacted immediately and shrugged his jacket off. He draped it across her shoulders and spoke before she had the chance to.

"It's cold and you have no jacket with you Felicity," he stated and Felicity huffed out a breath of air. They waited to cross the road and Oliver hesitated a moment before leaning down. "You look beautiful by the way," he whispered. Felicity was once again rendered speechless and had no time to think about the words as she looked down at her dress. It was a floor length pink dress with sequins scattered along the bottom of the skirt. The sheer sleeves added an air of elegance to the dress. Paired with her hair hanging in loose ringlets and the minimal jewelry, Felicity did in fact feel beautiful and having Oliver comment on it caused her heart to skip a beat.

"Thank you," Felicity said as Oliver began walking.

* * *

The trio made it to the diner and time flew by. Oliver couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so much and he was pleased to see Thea and Felicity getting along so well. When a yawn threatened to split Thea's face in two, Oliver realised how late it was.

"Come on Speedy, lets get you home," Oliver said, standing up and holding his hand out to his sister. Felicity followed suit. Oliver's jacket was still draped around her and she found that she was in no hurry to give it back unless Oliver asked for it. They walked out to the car and the driver waiting opened the door for Thea.

"It was nice getting to know you Felicity," Thea said after a pause before sliding into the car.

"You too," Felicity replied. She turned to Oliver and tilted her head. "Thank you Oliver. You really didn't have to invite me along tonight."

"I wanted to," Oliver replied quickly. "Wait here a minute," Oliver said suddenly, walking fast around the car to the driver. They had a quick conversation before the driver nodded and got into the car. Felicity watched as he walked to the back door and said something to Thea before he backed away and the car began to drive.

"Oliver, aren't you supposed to be in that car?" Felicity asked as Oliver walked back over to her.

"Tonight has been one of the best nights I've had in a long time," Oliver said. "I wasn't ready for it to be over before we have to return to reality."

"Come with me," Felicity said after a moment. Without warning, she grabbed Oliver's hand and took him back across the road. They walked in silence for a moment and when Felicity turned a corner, Oliver was in awe. They had entered the gardens behind the theatre.

"I forgot this existed," Oliver stated as Felicity released his hand.

"I used to come here a lot as a little girl. There hasn't been a lot of time recently but every chance I get, I come here," Felicity explained, running her hands along water in the fountain. They could still hear music floating softly from inside and many of the trees had been decked out in fairy lights.

"If you ever want more time to just relax, you know you can ask me," Oliver said, following Felicity. Felicity looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"I know," she said. "But it's not like I'm stressed or anything. I enjoy my job...sometimes,"

Oliver didn't miss the teasing tone in her voice.

"I hear that boss of yours tests his limits," Oliver said. Felicity turned around.

"He's not too bad," she said with a smile. "Even if he does drive me up the wall more often than not."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before Felicity spoke.

"Dance with me?" she asked. Oliver stared at her and watched as Felicity's eyes cast downwards. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I asked you that. Just forget it."

Oliver stepped towards Felicity and held out his hand.

"Can I have this dance?" he requested and smiled as Felicity brought her shocked eyes up to look at him. She placed her hand in his and held her breath as Oliver drew her in close. Her hand came up to rest on Oliver's shoulder and his came to rest on her back. Gently they began to sway to the music. Neither were sure how much time had passed but when the skies opened up and the rain began to fall, the magic of the moment wasn't broken. Felicity lifted her face up and let her laughter escape, Oliver following suit. They ignored how cold it was and continued to sway, somehow ending up looking right into each other. When a car horn beeped and broke through their bubble, both knew it was time to enter back into reality despite how much they wished they didn't have to. Felicity reached up and pressed a kiss to Oliver's cheek.

"Good night Oliver," Felicity before gathering her skirts and walking away. Oliver watched her and turned to his car with a smile. Felicity Smoak was something else.

* * *

**There you go :) **

**We need something happy after yesterday's episode. **


	3. This Wasn't A Date

**Hey! I'm sorry this has taken a while to get up. Uni is getting crazy now with the end of semester almost here. There are many assignments that must eventually be completed in this time but my brain needed a break and this came about. **

* * *

**This Wasn't A Date**

It was seeming to become a recurring thing, Oliver stumbling across Felicity outside of what they did. Despite what he told himself, Oliver somehow managed to find himself looking forward to the next time he would get to see her. His chance came along on a surprisingly slow Saturday afternoon, apart from the emergency meeting at Queen Consolidated he'd had to attend. Not in a hurry to go back home, Oliver began walking in a random direction. When he looked up, a large bright movie poster was staring him in the face.

"Oliver?" Oliver spun around at Felicity's voice and saw her standing a few feet away. She smiled brightly at him and walked over.

"Felicity, hi," Oliver said as he regained himself.

"This is becoming a regular thing," Felicity said with a laugh and Oliver couldn't help but return the smile.

"You could call it that. Are you here by yourself?"

"I am actually. There is nothing wrong with wanting to go and see a movie by yourself. Though originally my brother was supposed to come with me but he bailed and didn't tell me until twenty minutes after we were supposed to meet so I've been standing here looking like the pathetic girl that was stood up," Felicity said and then visibly winced. "Sorry, you probably didn't want to hear all that."

"It's nothing new to hear you ramble Felicity," Oliver said. "I'll leave you to your movie then."

"Would you like to come with me?" Felicity suddenly blurted out. Oliver raised his eyebrow. Felicity shrugged her shoulders and began to speak again. "I mean, its not like we haven't hung out outside of our jobs and movies are a good way to relax. Not to say that you are stressed or not relaxed but it wouldn't kill you to forget the world for a but and pretend you live somewhere else."

"I'd love to," Oliver said and he knew it was worth it when Felicity visibly brightened up.

"Okay. You stay here and I'll get the tickets and before you say a word, you are not paying. I invited you to watch the movie with me so it's on me okay?"

"Okay," Oliver replied, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

After Felicity had bought their tickets, she kept the movie title from him, Oliver bargained that if she bought the tickets, he could buy the food. Eventually Felicity relented and allowed Oliver to buy the food. In the back of her mind, Felicity couldn't help but feel that this entire moment was feeling more and more like a date. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, knowing it would do her heart no good to dwell on things that weren't going to happen and began to lead Oliver towards their seats.

"So what is the movie you chose for us?" Oliver asked as he settled into his seat.

"You're just going to have to wait and see," Felicity said with a grin. Oliver glared at Felicity before looking away. The cinema darkened and Oliver watched as Felicity went quiet and turned her eager eyes onto the screen. The music started and Oliver turned to Felicity with an incredulous look.

"Spiderman?" he asked. Felicity looked over at Oliver with an innocent face.

"I found it fitting," Felicity said with a shrug. "Besides, Andrew Garfield is beyond cute."

"You had better be right," Oliver said.

"You can see how the professionals do it," Felicity teased with a laugh, which only grew louder as Oliver looked at her.

"Do you have something you want to say Ms Smoak?" Oliver asked. Felicity shook her head as she tried to hide her smile. Oliver turned more in his seat to face her and couldn't help how his heart skipped a beat as he watched Felicity trying to hold in her laughter. Over the last few weeks, seeing Felicity outside of their norm was becoming something Oliver looked forward to. There was something different about Felicity and Oliver was eager to learn more.

Before either could say another word, the opening scene was finished and the movie had started. Felicity turned her attention to the screen and the moment between them was finished.

Having never watched a movie with Felicity before, Oliver was intrigued by the number of emotions Felicity displayed whilst watching. She was laughing, gasping and at one point crying. At that point in the movie, Oliver had found himself unconsciously reaching his hand out and grabbing a hold of hers. He heard Felicity's hitch in breath and couldn't help but smile to himself. Neither let go and once the credits started to roll, a sense of nervousness settled over the two.

"Shall we?" Oliver asked. Felicity nodded her head and stood up. Oliver kept his grip on her hand and began to lead her out of the cinema. Felicity bit her lip and tried to hold back the blush threatening to take over her cheeks.

"Maybe next time we should plan to meet up somewhere instead of randomly bumping into each other," Felicity said, the words escaping before she had a chance to stop them. Knowing that she was about to start rambling, Oliver spoke up first.

"Are you asking me out on another date Felicity?" he asked, unable to resist teasing her.

"Another date? There hasn't even been a first date!"

"So you wouldn't count this as a date?"

"Why are you baiting me?" Felicity questioned after a pause. "This wasn't a date. It was simply two friends hanging out after running into each other."

"If you say so," Oliver said. Felicity shook her head and adjusted her bag over her shoulder.

"You're different when you're not trying to be what everyone wants you to be," Felicity said softly with a tilt of her head.

"I'm not trying," Oliver replied just as softly and he knew that Felicity would understand exactly what he was trying to say. The smile and blush that overtook Felicity's face was worth it and Oliver chuckled to himself. Clearing his throat, he straightened his shoulders and spoke. "I look forward to our next date," he said with a wink. To her credit, Felicity shot back her reply without stumbling over her words.

"It wasn't a date Queen. I'd expect more from you." The look on Felicity's face as she delivered her line was enough to cause the air to leave Oliver's lungs.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said, bowing slightly before turning around and walking back the way he had come. He heard Felicity's laughter following and knew straight away that he wanted to plan a date that would take Felicity's breath away.

* * *

Sorry this one is shorter than the others but it's still cute ;)

Hopefully I'll have the next part up soon. There are many chapters I have planned for this collection :)


	4. Coffee Shop Stumble

**Hey look everyone! It's the fourth part of this little series. I'm very sorry it has taken me a while but as you probably know, a few other arrow fic took over my mind. **

**I'm sorry for any mistakes that I've missed also. **

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Coffee Shop Stumble**

Stepping into her local coffee shop that Saturday morning, Felicity was not expecting to see Oliver sitting in the back corner engrossed in a book. She placed her order quickly and moved to a corner so that Oliver wouldn't be able to spot her. Ever since she had seen him at the movies and they had started talking about dates, Felicity couldn't help but let her mind wander to the 'what ifs'. What if he actually planned a date for them? What if they did start dating? What if the whole thing was a joke?

"Your coffee miss," the barista said to her and Felicity smiled her thanks, her mind being made up as to whether or not she should approach him. Shuffling her things under her arm, Felicity walked over. She bit back her smile as she landed loudly in the chair opposite him.

"Oh my gosh you would not believe who I just saw out in the street," Felicity exclaimed, holding back her laughter as she watched Oliver jump and look at her in confusion when he realised who it was. "I like totally saw this Hugh Jackman lookalike and was so tempted to like, ask him for a picture and pretend that I actually met Hugh Jackman," she continued, putting on a voice she recalled some of the girls from school having.

Oliver hadn't been expecting to see anyone this morning, so looking up suddenly to see Felicity sitting in front of him was definitely an unexpected surprise. He wasn't complaining though, after getting over his initial shock, and listening to her speak in a voice that certainly wasn't hers.

"What a shame you didn't do that," Oliver said and smiled as Felicity started laughing.

"I was not expecting you to play along with that," Felicity said once she had stopped. She brought her coffee up to her nose and inhaled the scent.

"You learn something new everyday," Oliver said after a moment. Felicity looked at him before blushing slightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your quiet and obvious alone time. I'll just leave you to it," Felicity said quickly, standing up and grabbing her coffee. Oliver shot up and grabbed a hold of her wrist, stopping her movements.

"Stay." was all that he said and Felicity found herself nodding as she sat back down. She placed her book on the table and took her bag off of her shoulder. They sat in silence for a moment before Oliver broke it. "Do you come here often?"

Felicity stared opened mouthed at him before he winked and she laughed softly.

"You totally just tried a line on me," she said. Oliver smiled and took a sip of his coffee while Felicity narrowed her eyes.

"I got dared to try it," Oliver offered by way of explanation. When it became apparent that he wasn't going to say anymore, Felicity huffed in annoyance.

"That's all you are going to give me? You can't just try a line like that on me and expect me to not wonder what brought it all on."

"Maybe I just wanted to say it," Oliver stated, crossing his arms on the table and leaning closer. Felicity mirrored his pose. Neither were aware of how close they were now.

"I don't believe you," Felicity said. "You have to have ulterior motives to this. Maybe you were staking out this place, knowing that it was my favourite to back me into a corner and try to convince me to do something. Which you really shouldn't do because it happened once in college and it wasn't the greatest thing in my life and looking back I really should have seen it coming but when the hottest guy on the campus starts paying attention to you, you really don't think about why they must be suddenly interested in you."

Oliver couldn't help but laugh as Felicity lost herself in her ramble and glancing around, he could see that some of the other customers were surprised by her ability.

"Felicity," he said, cutting her off as he placed a hand on hers. Felicity stopped suddenly as her eyes cut down to their hands.

"I did it again, didn't I?" she asked, ducking her head down with a groan. Oliver laughed.

"Yes you did."

"Why don't you ever stop me when I start?"

"Because I don't think it's so bad," Oliver said and Felicity could hear the genuine honest in his words, however she couldn't help but frown. Oliver noticed immediately. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Felicity said with a shake of her head just as Oliver said "Don't say it's nothing." She was brought back to a time when he had last said those words to her, right before she had told him the truth about Thea. Heaving a sigh, Felicity looked back down at their hands and noted in the back of her mind that Oliver had yet to lift his from hers. She took advantage of this, and began to play with his fingers. It did not register to her that she was crossing a line but she was too focused on the words coming out of her mouth.

"Growing up, I was known as the babbler in school. Kids would make fun of me for it and it's why I didn't have a lot of friends. Someone said that to me once, that my rambling wasn't so bad, but it turns out that they didn't actually mean it and would constantly humiliate me. You have no idea how much I tried to stop it. I began speaking less and less but it's always just stuck."

"I hope you don't try to hide it around us," Oliver said softly and Felicity looked up him. "Diggle and I, I hope you don't try to hide your rambling around us," he clarified.

"But surely you must find it annoying? I say the wrong things, I get off topic and more often than not around you I'm saying things that are completely inappropriate and are better left being unsaid."

"No we don't. It's what makes you you Felicity. You wouldn't be who you are if you didn't ramble and when have we ever taken anything you have said and been offended or become uncomfortable about it? We don't care what you say Felicity, just as long as you don't stop."

Felicity couldn't take her eyes off Oliver as he spoke and she felt her heart swell at his words. No one had ever said anything like that to her.

"Thank you," she eventually managed to say, her voice thick with emotion. Oliver said nothing as he sat back in his chair and looked down at his now empty coffee.

"Refill?" he asked and Felicity nodded, her mind far away. If Oliver noticed, he didn't say anything about it but as he got up to get them more drinks, he stopped at her chair. Felicity looked up at him.

"Whoever can't see how remarkable you are, they clearly haven't opened their eyes enough. The world would be a very dull place without you Felicity," Oliver said before brushing a kiss to the top of her head and continuing his journey to the counter. Felicity brought her hand up to cover the smile taking over her face.

"Are you two dating?" a voice cut through her thoughts. Felicity looked over to see an elderly lady smiling at her.

"I'm sorry?" Felicity asked and the lady repeated her question. Felicity felt her cheeks flame as she shook her head quickly.

"Oh no...no, we're not...not together. We're not dating." she finally managed to get out.

"You two would look good together," the lady said and Felicity smiled sadly.

"It's complicated," she said, turning slightly in her seat to see Oliver waiting for their drinks. He looked her way and smiled before returning to the conversation he was having with the man serving him. "It's not exactly that easy to go forward. I don't even know where he stands with idea anyway."

"Don't you think he's worth the risk though?"

"Definitely," Felicity answered quickly before she realised what she had said. She wouldn't take the words back though.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"At the moment, the ball is sort of in his court I guess you could say. I'm a little old fashioned in the way that I would want the guy to put the effort in for me. Sure girls nowadays are asking guys out but I don't think I could do that. Besides, I don't think it's our time just yet," Felicity said with a smile. "He's worth the wait though." The elderly lady smiled as she returned to her drink and Felicity let out a breath as Oliver approached with their drinks. She didn't bring up the conversation and Oliver didn't bring up the fact that he had overhead the last little bit. They fell back into easy conversation and time passed by quickly. They eventually said their goodbyes, Felicity pressing a kiss to his cheek and thanking him again for what he had said and Oliver wrapping her in his arms. As he watched her walk away, he knew two things. The first was that Felicity was a girl who deserved what she wanted in her heart. The second was that he also had a heck of a date to plan.

* * *

A little bit of cutesy fluff for you this fine evening.

And don't worry, I have a few pretty good ideas as to how this is going to go. So get ready for that!


	5. Beach Day

**Yay it's another chapter. I'm soo sorry that it has taken me this long to get it out but with final weeks of the semester and exams coming up, i've been pretty busy. **

**But now it's here and I hope you like it :) **

* * *

**C****hapter 5 - Beach Day**

Oliver wasn't entirely sure how it happened but somehow Felicity and Diggle had managed to convince him to take a day off and spend it at the beach. Of course he had been hesitant at first, due to the memories is brought up but one look at Felicity's face was enough to convince him. Things had been slowly changing between the two of them but they had yet to cross the line into something more. Oliver was now simply waiting for the right moment to take that step.

Right now however, Oliver found himself watching Felicity and Lyla chatting while lounging on their towels. After having seen Felicity a few times outside of their jobs, he found himself noticing a particular ease about her.

"She's going to catch you staring one day," Diggle said and Oliver turned to look at him and allowed himself to laugh.

"She probably already has," he responded. Diggle raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something I should know?"

"Nothing you don't already have a hunch about," Oliver said before pausing. "Something has shifted between us."

"So that's why she's been looking particularly happy lately." Diggle mused. Oliver looked back over at Felicity and watched her laugh with Lyla.

"I haven't really done anything yet," Oliver said as he looked back at Diggle. Diggle smiled.

"Just the fact that you are open to this and feeling the same things that she is, that's enough to make her heart soar."

"I definitely did not expect her,"

"And that's when you know it's real. So tell me, what's your plan to move forward?"

"I have no idea," Oliver said a sigh. "I know it sounds cheesy, but I really want this to be perfect,"

"Oliver my man, you've come to the right place," Diggle said as he gestures to the picnic benches a little way away.

* * *

Felicity held her stomach as she laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I can't believe Diggle never told us that story,"

"It's not something he likes to broadcast," Lyla said with a smile as she placed a hand on her swollen belly. Felicity watched Lyla for a few seconds before her gaze drifted over to Oliver. If Lyla noticed, she didn't say anything. That was something Felicity was thankful for because she wasn't entirely sure how to explain the changes between them. "Alright. I think it's time to cool off in the water."

"Count me in," Felicity said as she stood up. She reached a hand down to Lyla and together they made their way into the water, squealing at the temperature. Sucking a deep breath, Felicity dove under the water and came up with a gasp. Despite the sudden shock, Felicity found her body quickly getting used to the water and leant back with a sigh. "We need more days like this,"

Eventually the boys came over to join them and together they all forgot about the weight of the world on their shoulders. At one point Lyla and Diggle headed back to shore to rest while Oliver and Felicity stayed out in the water.

"I can't believe Digg is going to be a dad," Felicity said once they were out of earshot. Oliver smiled.

"It's pretty amazing,"

"They can be our team mascot," Felicity said and Oliver laughed at the excitement in her voice.

"You'll have to speak to Lyla about that,"

"I'll persuade her," Felicity said with a wink before she was suddenly distracted by a glimmer in the water. Oliver watched as she brought her hands up and her eyes lit up from the shell in her hand.

"Are you a closet shell collector?" Oliver asked and Felicity glared at him.

"There is nothing wrong with having a hobby. I've been doing this ever since I was a kid," Felicity explained as she began to look around her.

"I'll just leave you to it then?"

"No no," Felicity said as her hand shot out to grab his arm. "You're going to help me."

Felicity left no room for arguments as she placed the few shells she had already collected into his hands. Oliver stood still for a moment, trying to figure out what had just happened as Felicity waded closer to the shore.

They wandered up shore, making easy conversation. Oliver's hands had been filled up to the point of overflowing that Felicity had given him her hat to fill instead, her long blonde locks flying easily in the breeze. The salt water had given it a particular curl and Oliver was finally understanding the term of 'beach hair'.

"How many more are you going to grab?" Oliver asked after a moment of silence.

"I've got this shelf in my living room," Felicity started softly. "There are currently five jars full of shells, each from a different beach that I've been to. I like to collect enough to fill them up."

"I always pegged you as the sentimental type," Oliver said with a smile. Felicity returned the smile as she dropped a handful of shells into the hat.

"I like keeping things from the places I've been. Alright, I think that's enough to fill the jar."

* * *

They returned back to Diggle and Lyla and spent the next couple of hours changing between resting on shore or wading in the water.

It eventually came time for Lyla and Diggle to leave. Felicity had been hesitant to leave at that moment so Oliver offered to stay with her, both of them missing the wink Diggle sent to his wife.

Once they were left alone, Felicity was almost expecting an awkwardness to fall upon them but Oliver surprised her.

"You hungry?" he asked and Felicity nodded.

"I'm starving."

"Then shall we?" Oliver said, holding out his arm for her. Felicity laughed and ducked her head as she wove her arm through his. They walked along the beach, stopping off at a strip of shops.

"What do you feel like?" Oliver asked as they took in the selection.

"I remember this one time my mother and I went to Australia and they have this custom almost of eating fish and chips on the beach," Felicity said as she pointed to the fish and chip shop in front of them. Oliver smiled.

"Sounds good to me. You go and grab a table and I'll get the food."

"Deal Mr Queen," Felicity said before walking away. Oliver watched her and then turned his attention to their dinner, his stomach growling loudly at him. He ordered and glanced over at Felicity. She was gazing at the waves while absentmindedly twisting her hair into a braid that fell over her shoulder.

"You order sir," the man behind the counter said. Oliver thanked him and grabbed their food.

"Food's up," Oliver announced and Felicity sat up straighter.

"Finally. I thought my stomach was about to start eating itself to settle the hunger,"

Oliver unwrapped the food and Felicity snatched up a few chips before moaning in delight.

"That good?"

"This is amazing."

As they finished their food, Felicity sat back with a smile.

"Shall we go for a walk?" Oliver asked as he stood up to place the rubbish in the bin. Felicity nodded her head and stood up.

"This is feeling very much like a date," Felicity said once they started walking and Oliver looked at her. "Dinner and walk on the beach. Very cliche and very date like."

"Is that so?"

"Wait, is this a date?" Felicity asked, suddenly stopping and removing her arm from where it was looped through Oliver's. Oliver turned around to look at her and frowned at the panic on her face.

"Hey hey, don't panic." Oliver started but Felicity didn't hear him.

"Because I know things have been shifting and that we were joking about planing amazing dates but...but I don't know what's going on and what's happening-"

Oliver cut her off by placing his hands on her arms. Felicity stopped and took a deep breath.

"I know that this all seems a little bit scary and new but trust me when I say that you will know when I take you out on a date."

"You're...you're going to take me out on a date?" Felicity asked, her voice quiet. Oliver smiled.

"I do and that's why I want to do this right. So it's going to happen, just as soon as I plan it,"

"Really?"

"Really," Oliver mimicked and Felicity took a calming breath.

"Okay then. Sorry about the whole freaking out thing. It's just that this moment has sort of been in my dreams for months now and now that's it's almost pretty much true and it is just a lot to really process...not that I really need to process dating you...and I'm not saying that we are dating but...you know you should really interrupt me or make me stop talking right about now…" Felicity trailed off and ducked her head to hide the tomato red blush that she knew was covering her face. Oliver laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey about some ice-cream?"

"Ice-cream sounds good," Felicity said with a thankful smile. Oliver held out his hand to her and after a moment of hesitation, she placed her hand in his and prayed that he couldn't hear how loudly her heart was beating.

* * *

Sorry, this isn't the date you were all waiting for. That's coming soon ;)


	6. Birthday Lunch

**I'm sooo sorry this has taken longer than I would have liked to get out. It's been the end of semester and I've got exams coming up next week so that's where all my attention has been. But never fear, the next chapter is here. **

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Birthday Lunch**

"Please?" Felicity had begged Oliver and John to come long to her birthday lunch her family had decided to put on for her. It was obvious that she wasn't taking no for an answer so the men had agreed.

As they stood at the park entrance now though, Oliver and Diggle cast worried glances at one another. There were more people than they were expecting and neither could spot Felicity. Her laugh suddenly cut through the commotion and Oliver turned in the direction to see Felicity standing next to a young girl who was trying to teach her some dance moves. Oliver watched the girl count to three before starting the dance again, Felicity attempting to keep up.

"Kids got some moves," Diggle said from beside him and Oliver laughed. His gaze moved back to Felicity as he took in her appearance. She was dressed in denim shorts and a yellow singlet and her hair was piled messily on top of her head but Oliver still felt the breath leave his lungs. Her feet were bare and she was definitely taking advantage of the summer weather.

At that moment, Felicity looked up and spotted them. A large grin took over her face and she quickly bent down to say something to her dancing partner before walking towards them. Diggle greeted her first, wrapping her up in a hug.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it," Felicity said once she released Diggle. She turned to Oliver and offered the same greeting.

"Well you did leave us no other alternative," Diggle teased. Felicity laughed and looped her arms through theirs.

"That is true. Now come on, I want you to meet everyone."

After the introductions were made and after everyone got over the fact that Oliver Queen was in fact attending Felicity's lunch, Oliver found himself relaxing and having fun. Diggle had been forced to tell some of his war stories to the younger boys. Felicity had done nothing to hold back her laugh as she and Oliver watched him being bodily pulled around by children. Felicity was then dragged off by her cousin for more dancing lessons and Oliver found himself seated with her brother.

"So you and Felicity work together?" her brother Drew inquired and Oliver had to hide the smile threatening to take over his face. Of course her brother was going to try to question and intimidate him.

"Yes. We met when she was working in the IT department and once I took over the role as CEO, I asked her to come up and help me by being my assistant."

"She complained about that for a long time," Drew said, his smile telling Oliver that he found the situation amusing.

"She still complains every now and again," Oliver said. "And she refuses to make coffee."

"That's our Felicity. And Mr Diggle also works with you?"

"Mr Diggle was originally hired to be my bodyguard," Oliver started slowly and he saw realisation cross Drew's face. "Now he's more of a friend and eventually became one of Felicity's as well."

"She speaks very highly of the two of you," Drew commented after a moment's pause and Oliver couldn't hide his surprise.

"Really?" he questions, turning his gaze to Felicity. Felicity chose at that moment to look up at him. She gave him a soft smile before turning her attention back to the kids surrounding her.

"Well you two are her closest friends so it would be weird if she didn't do so," Drew said, looking at Oliver with a knowing smile. Oliver laughed under his breath.

"Both Felicity and Dig are the only trustworthy people in my life," Oliver admitted. Before any kind of reply could be said, an announcement was made that lunch was ready.

* * *

"You might think that Big Belly Burgers are amazing but just wait until you try one of these," Felicity said as she stood in line with Oliver and Diggle.

"That's a pretty statement," Diggle said. "Are you willing to stake your life on it?"

"Should I be more worried about the fact that you think I'm wrong again or that you don't believe home made burgers are better than fast food ones?"

"Big Belly is more than just fast food Felicity," Diggle said and Felicity arched an eyebrow before turning to Oliver.

"Before we continue, whose side are you on?"

"There's no need to bring me into this," Oliver said as he raised his hands in surrender.

"It's too late for that." Felicity said, placing her hands on her hips. Diggle matched her stance and Oliver realised that he was actually being made to make a choice.

"Can I wait to make my decision after said burgers have been eaten?" Both Felicity and Dig shook their heads and Oliver sighed.

"Sorry Digg," Oliver said as he stepped closer to Felicity. Felicity grinned in triumph before she began to grab her food.

"I see how it is," Digg commented under his breath and Oliver laughed as he grabbed a plate. Once they had filled their plates, Felicity led them a little bit away from everyone to sit under a tree.

"As much as I love my family, so much at once is exhausting," Felicity said as she sat down cross legged and balanced her plate on her lap. Diggle and Oliver followed suit and the trio fell into easy conversation. Eventually Diggle was called away by the kids again and he was unable to resist their faces, leaving Felicity and Oliver still seated under the tree.

"He is definitely going to make a good dad," Felicity commented. Oliver nodded his agreement and leaned back to rest on his elbows.

"You were right. Those burgers were amazing." Felicity grinned.

"I told you."

"Hey, I was on your side. Remember?"

"Only because you didn't want to incur my wrath if you had sided with Dig."

"Point taken," Oliver said as he closed his eyes. Felicity watched him in silence and noted how relaxed he looked. In fact, over the last couple of months, there had been a small change in him and while Felicity didn't want to take credit for it, she knew that she had played a small part. Although thinking about the date that Oliver said he was going to plan, made Felicity's heart anything but relaxed.

"You look like you are miles away," Oliver said softly, startling Felicity.

"Maybe I am," she shot back with a smile. "Come on," she said, standing up. "Let's go play a game of frisbee."

* * *

Frisbee turned out to be an all in game and Felicity's competitive side was discovered. Oliver and Diggle were fortunate enough to be on her team and they were leading 17 to 5. Drew had then taken matters into his own hands and managed to convince Oliver to give them a helping hand. This of course meant distracting Felicity so that the other team could score. Felicity caught on soon enough and it turned into a game of everyone against each other. The game ended when Felicity, with help from Dig, had jumped onto Oliver's back. Oliver almost lost his balance but managed to keep steady, his hands automatically coming up to hold onto her legs. Felicity had refused to come down and made Oliver walk her over to where the drinks were.

"You can put me down now," Felicity said and Oliver nodded as he released his hands. Felicity jumped down and headed straight for her bottle of water. "Thank you for coming today."

"It was no problem," Oliver said as he took a seat. "It's been a lot of fun."

"Yeah, every family event is pretty much the same as this," Felicity said with a laugh. "This is the first time I've invited friends to come along though, so it really means a lot that you and Dig came. It means more than I can say."

Oliver said nothing as he placed his hand over hers and gave it a squeeze. Felicity smiled before leaning over and pressing a lingering kiss to his cheek.

The next day as Felicity went through the photos that her aunty had taken throughout the day, she paused and felt her heart skip a beat as the moment she had kissed Oliver had been snapped. She was definitely going to give a copy to Oliver one day.

* * *

So I know it's not the date you were all waiting for but it is on it's way ;)


	7. Skating Away Stresses

**I think you're all going to like this chapter ;) **

* * *

**Skating Away Stresses**

Felicity jumped in her seat as Oliver and Diggle stormed down the stairs into the Foundry. Their voices clearly carried over to her and she winced at the tone. Oliver was definitely grumpy.

"Oliver you need to calm down," Diggle said and Felicity watched as he didn't flinch under the glare Oliver sent his way.

"Calm down? Slade is still one step ahead of me because the person we were after tonight got away." Oliver said as he slammed his bow down on the table. Diggle and Felicity exchanged a look. They knew better than to try and reason with him until he had cooled off. Felicity stood up out of her chair and walked over to Diggle.

"What happened?" she asked, making sure to keep her voice soft. Diggle sighed.

"The lead we got was a set up. They were waiting for us when we got there and knew exactly what to say to wind Oliver up." The sound of Oliver on the salmon ladder caused Felicity to turn around and frown. "If I were you, I would leave him to work off his anger."

"Goodnight Dig," Felicity said with a smile. Diggle pressed a kiss to the side of her head and with one last glance at Oliver, he began to climb the steps out of the basement. Felicity took a deep breath before heading to her desk to grab her things. She looked back at Oliver and made a sudden decision.

"Are you going to bite my head off if I suggest something to you?" Felicity questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. Oliver looked down at her from the top of the salmon ladder.

"I'm really not in the mood Felicity," Oliver said.

"So what? You're just going sit in here and brood all night? Work yourself to the point of exhaustion?"

"What do you expect me to do Felicity? I'm fighting a loosing battle,"

"I'm not expecting you to do anything tonight. Just trust me."

"Just drop it Felicity," Oliver grunted as he fell to the floor. Felicity narrowed her eyes.

"Oliver," she started and Oliver paused as the use of her loud voice. "If you don't like my idea, you can come back here and be all growly but just let me try and help you."

Oliver sighed and Felicity felt her heart break at the defeated look in his posture.

"I won't be long," Oliver said as he headed off to change. Felicity nodded and set about closing down her workstation for the night.

When Oliver emerged in his casual clothes, Felicity gestured silently for him to follow her out to her car. Despite his mood, Oliver still stepped forward to open the door for Felicity. Felicity smiled in thanks before seating herself behind the wheel. She released a breath as she waited for Oliver to settle down into the passenger seat. It had been a couple of weeks since her birthday and Oliver had yet to do anything about the date he had been promising her.

"So where are we going?" Oliver asked once he was in the car.

"To get your mind off of things," Felicity answered as she started the car. Oliver once again fell silent as Felicity drove. Within minutes they had arrived at their destination and Oliver sighed as he realised where they were.

"Ice skating?"

"Trust me," Felicity repeated as she opened her door and stepped out. Oliver, clearly not interested in the idea, decided to humour her. He stepped out and trailed behind Felicity as she stepped inside.

* * *

As Felicity stepped onto the ice, she felt a smile overtake her face. She couldn't help herself as her body and feet automatically fell into formation and she spin.

"Something you want to share with the class Miss Smoak?" Oliver asked, leaning against the railing. Felicity raised an eyebrow.

"If you want the story, you're going to have to step onto the ice," she challenged. Oliver narrowed his eyes and Felicity bit back a smile. Oliver really didn't want to be there and he was doing a terrible job at trying not to show it.

"Why are we here?" Oliver asked, sighing as he slowly stepped onto the ice. Felicity skated over to him and after a moment of hesitation, reached out and grabbed his hands.

"Because Oliver, you need a moment to de-stress. If you relax for a bit, maybe we can revise our strategy and come up with a new plan."

"And you think ice skating is the way to do that?" Oliver questioned. It was at that point that Felicity blushed bright red and Oliver's curiosity was piqued. He removed his hand from Felicity's and brought it up to brush against her cheek. "Felicity,"

"I just thought it would be a nice way help you get your mind off things and introduce you a part of my life,"

"Thank you," Oliver said after a moment, a small smile gracing his face. Felicity returned the smile before skating out of his hold.

"Well, come on Queen. Show me what you got," Felicity challenged and throwing a look back at Oliver, decided to show off some of her jumps.

The pair skated around for almost an hour. Felicity taught Oliver a couple of beginner moves and as per Oliver's request, she recreated a routine that had once won her a place at a national championship.

"Why didn't you ever continue?" Oliver asked as they slowed down to a leisurely skate. Somehow their hands had managed to grab a hold of each other and neither was willing to let go just yet.

"It just wasn't something I really wanted to pursue and one day my mother made me make a choice. It was either skating or computer science. Obviously she wasn't too pleased with my decision," Felicity explained with a shrug. Oliver opened his mouth to say something but found himself lost for words. Felicity noticed and smiled. "I'm happy with my choice Oliver. If I had chosen differently, we wouldn't be here right now."

"You are remarkable Felicity Smoak and I'm sorry that I don't say it enough."

"You say plenty," Felicity replied, ducking to hide the blush at Oliver's praise. Oliver stopped skating, causing Felicity to jerk forward before being spun around and tugged into Oliver's chest. Felicity brought her hands up to brace herself with a gasp and was unsteady for a minute before she regained her balance.

"I don't say enough," Oliver stated. Felicity smiled up at him.

"You don't have to Oliver."

"But I should," Oliver took a deep breath before speaking again. "I know that things have been changing between the two of us and that I've been saying I'm going to take you out on this amazing date."

Felicity held her breath as Oliver spoke. Her heart started to beat faster in her chest and her eyes widened slightly.

"Mostly I've been putting it off because in all honestly, this...and you...scare me. I thought that the longer I left it, it might all just disappear and we could chalk it up to something that was happening in the moment but I was wrong. Nothing has changed and so Felicity, would you do me the honour of accompanying me to dinner tomorrow night?"

Felicity was sure that her heart had stopped by now. She had been thinking the opposite of Oliver. She wasn't going to give up and she was willing to wait for him. He was worth the wait and finally her waiting had paid off. A brilliant smile lit up her face as she nodded.

"I thought you would never ask," Felicity answered with a laugh. Oliver smiled in return. A sudden bang echoed throughout the rink causing the two of them to jump in surprise. Unfortunately, Felicity's skate slipped and she quickly fell down to the ice and brought Oliver down with her. They paused for a moment before Felicity found herself laughing. Oliver joined her while shaking his head.

"I saw this going much smoother in my head," Felicity admitted with a smile.

"Under different circumstances?" Oliver asked, unable to keep the amused spark out of his eye. Felicity glared at him.

"That was one time!"


End file.
